


Paging Doctor Stiles!

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assistant Isaac, Coma, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Genius Stiles, Heartbreak, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Nurse Erica, Overworking, Popular Stiles, Rich Stiles, Running Away, Saving a Life, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sick Talia, Sort Of Celebrity Stiles, Super Brain, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is rushed into hospital and everyone in the hospital is baffled as to what caused her sudden coma.</p>
<p>Stiles uses his powers to help her out, because whatever was wrong with her if other doctors cut her open and found out about her being a werewolf that would be a disaster of epic proportions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's when he meets Derek and Derek teaches him their is more to life than work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a doctor Stiles, and what better way than to add some powers.

Their is a reason Stiles became a doctor, it wasn't just because his mother was one or the fact that her mother before her and a long line of mothers and daughters before her were doctors or nurses.

It doesn't matter the fact is they were all involved in medicine, Stiles doesn't even care that all the sons in his mothers family usually end up being in law enforcement or the fire department he wanted to take after his mom.

 

It was his mother that passed on his abilities, the amazing gifts that Stiles had a love hate relationship with.

 

He had three powers in total.

 

Healing this ability is what motivated him to study to become a heart surgeon he only uses his powers when it is absolutely essential, and only if he can do it without being seen by anyone. 

 

He also had telekinesis, the first person and the only person out side of his mother and father to ever know about Stiles gifts was Scott his best friend Stiles told Scott right after Scott got bit by a rouge alpha and turned into a freaking werewolf.

 

In highschool Scott and Stiles would often use Stiles telekinesis for stupid pranks that were majorly funny and amusing at the time, but when looking back they were just stupid and senseless use for his powers of gifts as his mom called them.

 

His last power is annoying stupid telepathy, yeah it's cool when you wanna have a conversation in your mind with Scott in the middle of a boring class, but sometimes the voices got so loud Stiles felt like screaming.

 

Another reason he chose heart surgery as his specialty the patient is out cold on the table and their is only a few other people in the room plenty of quiet to put his mind on the task.

 

Stiles is twenty six years old and is the foremost authority in his chosen field of heart surgery, which means he has a massive salary and is constantly traveling to various places around the world.

 

It sounds nice but he works practically twenty four seven, he just about has time to see his dad and his new wife Melissa as well as his best friend and Allison.

 

It sounds nice in theory, but honestly all he does if he isn't in Beacon Hills general, he is meeting with rich people who throw tons of cash at him just so he will deal with their problems, and most of the time he doesn't even do anything because its just a matter of changing their diet and more exercise, not a shut down of their cardiovascular system like them make out to be.

 

He loves his jobs especially when he saves peoples lives powers or not he makes people better and all the stupid rich snobby people can't stop him from doing what he loves.

 

He may be rich after all the people he has saved but he never actually gets a chance to spend the money, accept for his living arrangements and food. 

 

His pager goes off once again and Stiles sighs because he hasn't even put his key in his front door yet and now he has to go right back to Beacon Hills Memorial.

 

The page is from the Hospital from his assistant and other best friend Isaac.

 

'911 Again Sorry' The page says and Stiles really wishes his powers would work on himself because he would love to heal his massive headache.

 

Its times like these he wishes Scott used his true alpha powers to bite him not that he want's to be a werewolf like Erica, Boyd or Isaac after Scott turned them he kinda felt left out he just doesn't want headaches.

 

As he makes his way to the hospital he kept thinking about the two werewolf packs of Beacon Hills Scott's pack and the Hales pack.

 

Talia Hale and her husband Nathan are the sweetest people ever they taught Scott everything he knows and they have an alliance a pact the whole lot.

 

Now adays the only hales living in Beacon Hills are Talia, Nathan and Talia's brother Peter, Talia has three kids but Stiles has never met the two older ones he did go to school with Cora though, their all off traveling.

 

Stiles had lunch with Talia a few days ago on the rare day that he actually got to have a lunch he had a nagging feeling that something was off with Talia but before she could say his pager went off an he had to ask for a rain check.

 

Maybe Talia was just missing her kids they were all busy she had said her two eldest lived in New York and Cora was off in south America being Dora the explorer, if Dora was a werewolf.

 

He pulled up to the hospital in his jeep and rushed out.

 

Isaac and Erica were waiting at the door for him.

 

"Seriously Stiles I have seen your bank accounts and you still drive that crap jeep why don't you buy a newer car like I dunno a Lexus or Ferrari?" Erica comments on his jeep aa usual.

 

"Because Erica I like my money to grow and grow and grow and I love my jeep" Stiles sighed he is way to tired for this.

 

"Stiles you have millions you have written two books and you're only twenty six I think a new car would be allowed" Seriously can she not but out of his business.

 

"I haven't got time for this Isaac is the patient here? And who is it?" 

 

"Actually Stiles its a house call and they requested you specifically" Isaac told him.

 

"Is it another big hot shot celeb? God I hate those their such hypocrites" Stiles sighed.

 

"No Stiles it's Talia Hale" Isaac said and Stiles was speechless.


	2. You Dated My Mom?

Stiles, Erica and Isaac rushed to the Hale house in his Jeep. Erica and Isaac engaged in a conversation but all Stiles could think off is why isn't Talia's werewolf powers healing her.

 

Stiles turned sharply two wheels coming off the ground quickly they would have tipped over if it wasn't for Stiles using his telekinesis to discreetly save them.

 

"Wow that was lucky, Stiles slow down will you" Erica scolds from the passenger seat.

 

Stiles jerked on the brakes causing Erica and Isaac to scream in protest as the only thing that saved them from jerking was the seat belts.

 

Stiles rushed out the car with his medical kit in hand and ran up the front porch steps.

 

He raised his hand and went to knock but the next thing he knows hes knocking on a solid chest, attached to a very muscular and god like creature.

 

The fine specimen of a man looked Stiles up and down before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the lounge room where a very sick and very unconscious Talia lay.

 

Peter and Nathan where hovering but Talia's side their was also a blond haired woman who looked like Talia but with blond hair she looked tough.

The solid muscle man went and sat by Talia's side and wiped her sweaty brow with a wet towel.

 

Erica and Isaac comes rushing in and as soon as they get by Stiles side their noses wrinkle.

 

"She smells like strong wolfs-bane" Erica says.

 

The muscle god sitting next to Talia's side begins to growl and so does the blond so their obviously werewolves too.

 

"I don't tolerate growling in front of my patients so if you two are going growl at my workers I will just leave" Stiles said in a stern voice he doesn't even let his own pack growl like that at him.

 

"Laura, Derek stop it these two werewolves live in this town we have a treaty with them we even train with them, they have not only saved our lives on occasion but they are our friends" Nathan scolds.

 

"What happened Nate? I'm assuming hunters but why call me is it heart related?" Stiles asks.

 

"Derek and Laura were chased all the way from New York by a group of werewolf hunters these were all new they had a different strand of wolfs bane, their all dead but Talia got hit with the wolfs bane and she can't heal anymore" Nathan explains.

 

"Jesus Christ werewolves are so incompetent" Stiles whispers to himself but from the looks of it the one Nate called Derek huffed and a small smile formed on his face.

 

"Stiles the only way to save her is your powers" Peter says from the side.

 

Stiles eyes widen and he panics all of a sudden "What? What powers?" He asks.

 

"Stiles I used to date your mother in high school she was my best friend in fact I'm the one that introduced her to your father I know all about her powers and yours" Peter explains.

 

"You dated my mom?" Stiles says stunned.

 

"Briefly but it felt wrong we were best friends it didn't feel right now can we get back to the matter at hand, she's about to die" Peter growled.

 

Stiles didn't know what to do but his body knew even before his brain did because he was kneeling next to Talia and his hands was shining a bright white which shouldn't be happening because usually they just healed instantly.

 

Stiles felt hot screw that he felt like he was burning from the inside out his ribs slowly started to tighten so tight he felt as if he was going to burst.

 

Talia's eyes flew open and she gulped in a breath Stiles flew across the room so fast he couldn't even see any of the shocked faces he passed.

 

He slammed right into the wall and the last thing he saw before passing out was Erica and Isaac running towards him.


	3. Hey

Stiles could here beeping the beeping got faster as he became more and more aware of his surroundings.

 

He was in a hospital bed a privet room by the looks of the decor the things his ridiculously expensive medical insurance pay for is so stupid, but it covers his father too so he bought it, since the old fool refused to retire yet.

 

"Stiles?" A woman's voice asked from beside him.

 

Stiles bolted upright remembering Talia he winced as he head began to throb.

 

"Shh Stiles it's okay, its okay" Talia soothed him and Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

Erica walked into the room and beamed when she saw Stiles had awoken.

 

"Good your up boss, you had me worried" Erica says.

 

"What happened?" Stiles asks throat sore, Talia gives him some water to drink from.

 

"Well you slammed your self into a wall hard enough to knock you out and give you a concussion" Erica said.

 

"Why don't you sound upset about that?" Stiles asks.

 

"Because I'm more worried about how your going to react about the two pieces of news I have" Erica says and she cringes when Stiles eyes brows shoot up.

 

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

 

"Do you want the bad news first or the even badder news?" Erica says sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"Surprise me" Stiles told her.

 

"Well Dr Child's is forcing you to use all your built up holidays, and take a paid leave of absence to recover" Erica says.

 

"How long do I have of paid vacation saved up?" Stiles asks.

 

"Six months" She replies.

 

"So let me get this straight he wants me to take six moths paid vacation?" Stiles says.

 

"Yeah" Erica tells him.

 

"Oh thank go I need a holiday" Stiles lets a sigh of relief because he has a lot of money in the bank just itching to be used.

 

He hates spending his money but when you have more than a few million in the bank after writing a few books and performing surgery for high class clients the money needs to be spent.

 

"Your not mad?" Erica asks.

 

"Nope I need a holiday I might take you and Isaac to some far away sunny place" Stiles smiles.

 

"Really? No wait I need to tell you the other thing" Erica says.

 

"Okay what is it?" Stiles asks he is sitting up in his bed now and curious as to what has Erica on edge.

 

"When you were passed out a bunch of hunters came and Derek jumped in your jeep because the keys where still init he used the jeep to lure the hunters away, the hunters shot at the jeep and it kinda maybe exploded" Erica says.

 

"My Jeep what?" Stiles says calm and collected but the heart monitor shows his blood pressure increasing and his heart rate.

 

"It blew up don't worry Derek escaped" Erica says

 

"Good I'm glad now I can Kill him personally" Stiles shouts ripping the wires off him and looking around the room for his clothes ignoring Erica and Talia's protests.


	4. You Are Dead

Stiles discharged himself against the advise of his doctor but screw his doctor he can heal himself it just takes a couple of hours for the self healing to kick in and it speeds up the healing process.

 

Its mid day when he leaves, Isaac drives him and Talia to the hale house and Stiles sees Nate, Peter, Laura also their is a another girl with dark hair that looks the spitting image of Talia oh and of course Derek!

 

"He's Alive" Peter says in a dramatic voice. "and angry by the looks of it" he adds when he sees the murderous look on Stiles face. 

 

"Hi I'm Cora I wanted to thank you for saving my mom" She smiles and holds out her hand.

 

"Honey you are so not my type, I'm capital G gay" Sties her.

 

Laura and Derek choke on nothing "What are you talking about I just said thank you" Cora laughed it off.

 

"I can read your thoughts sweety and your undressing me and Isaac with your inner eyes, I am Gay, Isaac on the other hand his mind is swimming with rainbows since he first saw you like ten seconds ago so you have a chance their" Stiles told her all the while glaring at Derek.

 

Cora looks embarrassed so does Isaac but Stiles doesn't care he steps around Cora.

 

"Hey sourwolf" Stiles growls out and Derek looks confused. "Yeah you" He smiles 

 

"Yeah?" Derek asks.

 

Stiles just smirks and stands in front of Derek and lifts his palm"High Five" Stiles smiles Derek looks super confused but just high fives him.

 

As soon as his hand touches Stiles he is thrown back into the porch breaking the wooden steps into hundreds of pieces

 

"Any damage I make, Talia Derek will pay you back I'm sure his modeling career pays well, and if he shouldn't pay send me the bill because this might get pricey.

 

Derek growls and gets up and Stiles sends him flying high in the sky, he tumbles down so fast he goes to hit the ground so hard but Stiles stops him and just waves him around a little like a rag doll.

 

Peter is on the floor rolling with how funny he finds it, Talia and Laura look concerned with what Stiles is doing but know Derek needs to learn, Isaac and Cora are flirting shamelessly, and Nate well Nate is the same as Peter.

 

Laura walks up to Stiles "throw him into his camero he loves that thing more than his sisters combined" She tells him and Stiles smirks and doesn't what she says.

 

Stiles lets him down after that he sways and throws him but Stiles just speaks up.

 

"You are going to be my house keeper while your in town, because I'm lazy and that car belonged to my mom" Stiles tells Derek.

 

"Just tell your mom I'll buy her another one Derek says breathing hard.

 

"I can't she's dead" Stiles stated.


	5. Jackson And The Pack

"So let me get this straight, Stilinski you can heal other people, read their minds and move things with your mind. Not only that but you remember everything you ever see hear or do as well as all the reading you do?" Jackson asks puzzled.

 

"Yeah for the fifth time yes" Stiles was getting pissed off, now he knows why the only person outside his family he told was Scott.

 

"So wait that's why you graduated four years of college in two years?" Lydia says and she sounds put out.

 

"Yeah I read all my books for high school when I was ten and when I was eleven I read all the college books, by the time I was fourteen, I had read every medical book on the planet" Stiles shrugs because he loved to read and his powers were awesome.

 

"What I'm more pissed at is the fact that we had to constantly save you from all the supernatural shit when you had powers" Jackson says and Isaac and Erica roll their eyes because they got it unlike Jackson.

 

"Jackson just shut up your just mad that Stiles powers have made him more popular and much more richer than your are" Erica says coming to Stiles aid.

 

"Oh please you have to say that he pays your pay cheque" Jackson scowls.

 

"Yeah he does you know what that means?" Erica laughs.

 

"Your his bitch?" Jackson says confused.

 

Boyd growls at the jerk beta as a warning that he won't hesitate to hit him if he continues to mess with his girlfriend

 

"That he is rich and successful enough to be able to afford to hire people, he is the head of surgery in the hospital his specialty is hearts but he is the best doctor in that hospital, he was on Ellen for crying out loud, you know for his book which was a best seller" Erica tells him.

 

"Whatever" Jackson grumbles.

 

"Thanks Erica, My mom told me to always keep them secret I only ever told Scott about them" Stiles says. 

 

"They are so cool did you know he can like talk to you inside your head and you can talk back" Scott says excitedly.

 

Their is a loud knock at Stiles apartment door and Isaac is the one to open it.

 

Derek Hale is the one to walk in, surprising Stiles.

 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks.

 

"You said to come round and be your house keeper" Derek says and the feeling of stupidity is evident on his face.

 

"Oh I was joking, If I wanted a house keeper I would just pay one at least I know they will clean right, you can go I know you don't want to be here and as for the car I will pay for my own car just try and keep hunters out of the territory" Stiles dismisses coldly.

 

Stiles can here Derek's thoughts and they make Stiles laugh, everyone looks at him like he's gone mad.

 

"Yeah Derek I am a mouthy prick, the only time I'm quiet is in bed that's only because my mouth is usually busy" Stiles smiles.

Derek blushes and just speeds out of the house like a bat out of hell.

 

"What was that all about?" Allison asks from her place on Scott's lap.

 

"He likes me" Stiles says.

 

"And?" Isaac pipes in.

 

"And I don't want a relationship" Stiles says sitting back.

 

"But do you like him?" Lydia joins in the conversation.

 

"I don't know him enough to answer that" Stiles says.

 

"That's avoidance your avoiding the question" Boyd of all people speaks up and calls him on his avoidance.

 

"Oh shut up your all bad gossips, Jesus if I wanted to ask him out I would" Stiles sighs.

 

"But you don't want that" Isaac says making everyone confused.

 

"You want him to fight for you, you want him to prove that he actually likes you, you want to feel as if you matter" Isaac says surprising Stiles hitting the nail on the head. 

 

"You don't wanna get hurt again, Like what happened to Malia" Scott says and he sounds sympathetic.

 

"Me and Malia ended a year ago I'm fine" Stiles protests.

 

"Yeah but you felt betrayed because she left you to become a fucking Coyote that must say something about you if becoming a coyote was better than staying with you" Jackson says earning glares from everyone and a slap to the chest from Lydia.

 

Stiles eyes gloss over as he stares at Jackson.

 

"What are you looking at" Jackson hisses, snapping Stiles out of the bad thing he was about to do.

 

"Get out" Stiles says tired, too tired to argue with him.

 

"All of you out" Stiles screams.

 

Everyone gets up worried everyone wants to comfort him and he can hear their thoughts so he just leaves and locks himself in his bedroom before a panic attack comes on.


	6. Who was she?

Stiles knew he was an idiot for throwing all his friends out for some stupid back handed comment Jackson made.

 

But honestly he was about to have a panic attack after the thoughts of doing major damage to Jackson scared even him.

 

He awoke at 6am the next day showered brushed his teeth and made coffee on automatic he walked out to the underground parking Garage his apartment complex has and he pales when his jeep isn't their.

 

That's when he remembers Derek fucking Hale killed his car and not only did he kill the car, Stiles got up for nothing because he doesn't have work he is on a 6 month paid vacation.

 

He just sighs and takes out his phone.

 

"Hello, how may I direct your call" The switch bored operator says.

 

"Hey Rose it's Stiles, is my father in?" Stiles asks.

 

"Oh hey pumpkin, just let me have a look see" The older woman say and Stiles hears rustling. "You're in luck he was just about to leave I will patch you through to the main office where he is" Rose says and doesn't wait for a goodbye.

 

"Hey son, what's up?" His fathers voice comes through the phone.

 

"Nothing I have been forces to take a six month paid vacation and I was wondering if you were busy today perhaps you would like to come with me to get some breakfast and then drive into the city to look at cars with me" Stiles asks.

 

"Sure I'm not in until Thursday night unless their is an emergency, Wait what happened to the Jeep? And why are you being forced into taking a half a year vacation?" His father asks worried.

 

"It's a long and painful story, involving the usual fucked up life that is Beacon Hills" Stiles sighed making his way out the parking garage, he could use a nice Stroll to his fathers house. 

 

"Fine but your going to tell me when I see you right?" His father says sternly.

 

"Sure thing pop's" Stiles smiles.

 

"Meet me at the house so I can shower and change" His father tells him.

 

"Sure thing" Stiles tells him "See you soon" He tells him and hangs up.

 

On his 15 minute walk to his dad's house Stiles saw Derek Hale stood out side an empty shop, with a very busty blond.

 

Stiles thought the obvious Derek's being propositioned because who wouldn't proposition him, he's a greek god in werewolf skin.

 

That was until the blond shifts her skin turning blue and the next minute she's slashing Derek's chest like the skin of a potato.

 

Stiles didn't have any option but to step in.

 

His arm raised in the air and the busty blond went flying into the shop wall.

 

"What the fuck?" The blond roars.

 

Derek looks his way but he falls to the floor his chest looks one paper cut away from letting his insides fall out.

 

The blond recovers and lightning fast she runs for Stiles.

 

Stiles just throws his hands up and the blond trips over her feet and face plants with the floor.

 

She gets back up and pulls out a hand gun from somewhere Stiles gets pissed because once again Derek Hale is ruing his life.

 

The gun flies so far into the forest Stiles isn't even sure where it went.

 

"Who are you?" The blond screams and it sounds funny coming from her fangs.

 

"A seriously pissed off dude now fuck off unless you want me to life you so thousands of feet up and let you drop" Stiles warns but he isn't kidding.

 

She runs for him again and Stiles suspends her in the air letting her rise and rise slowly until she begs him to put her down and she will go.

 

Stiles does put her down but not gently the girl limps off and gets into a black jeep speeding off tires squealing.

 

Stiles runs to Derek and it doesn't take long for his healing powers to take care of Derek's wounds it does make him stagged back and fall on his ass.

 

"Who was she?" Stiles asks his voice sounds distant and defeated.

 

"Kate, I just broke up with her she didn't take it too well" Derek grumbled.

 

"You know what Derek ever since you got here all you have done is bring trouble Just fuck off to where ever you came from" Stiles shouts getting to his feet.

 

"I'm from here, Beacon Hills and what the hell is your problem? you've been all in my face ever since I got here" Derek yells.

 

"Gee let me think about that amazingly hard question, you trashed my Jeep you didn't just total it you made it blow up the last link I had to my mother, gone and not just that your bringing trouble to Beacon Hills, Hunters whatever the hell the avatar creature was just fucking" Stiles just let out a small scream and walked away he was either going to kill Derek or kiss him and both would be disastrous.

 

"Where are you going?" Derek shouted after him.

 

"To meet my father so he can give me a ride to the car dealership so I can go buy a new car" Stiles shouted not looking back.

 

"Let me give you a lift then" Derek shouted back.

 

"Go to hell" Stiles whispered knowing Derek would hear him and walked off to his fathers house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you please check out my new work, It would mean a lot if you kudos commented and subscribed.
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874/chapters/4193445

Stiles made it to his fathers house just as the coffee was done.

 

Stiles isn't supposed to have more than three cups a day but when he uses his powers they usually leave him tired.

 

So he gulps down a coffee straight no cream or sugar.

 

"Slow down kid" His father laughs at him Stiles just finishes the mug and slams it down looking for more his father pulls his own coffee to his chest making him laugh.

 

"What's up?" His father asks because he can see right through Stiles.

 

"The pack found out about my powers yesterday" He says and his father bolts up hyper aware of his next words.

 

"How?" His father says because if their is one thing Claudia told them both is keep the powers secret.

 

His dad knew Scott had learned his secret but nobody else.

 

"Talia Hale was sick and the only way was for me to heal her, I told them the rest" Stiles says he knows he can trust the pack.

 

Jackson however is another thing.

 

Jackson got on his nerves and he thinks he can constantly get under his skin.

 

Stiles is one more stupid comment away from tossing the approval seeking werewolf around, like a giant douchbag rag doll.

 

A small smile tugs at his mouth just at the thought of hurting Jackson.

 

His father just looks at his with a tired look in his eye.

 

"Can you trust them?" His father says all joking gone, serious look in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I can Scott, Erica and Isaac found them cool,Boyd was Boyd and didn't have an opinion, Allison was all amazed Lydia was like sizing me up to see what she could get out of the powers" Stiles just shrugs.

 

"And Jackson?" His father says draining his own coffee.

 

"Was Jackson a total dick? Yeah of course he was" Stiles says as if its obvious, because it is obvious.

His father laughs but doesn't say anything about it thankfully

 

"So what car you thinking of getting?" John asks his son.

 

"Don't really know don't really need a big flashy car, just need one that works, thinking of stopping by the travel agents" Stiles tells him.

 

"Why you going somewhere?" His father says and Stiles smiles at the look of envy passing over the sheriffs face.

 

"Well I am supposed to be on a six month paid vacation so I might actually go on vacation" Stiles laughs because its only logic.

 

"I hate you" John says bluntly.

 

"What? Why?" Stiles says in mock outrage.

 

"Do you know how lucky you are? Your getting paid your full salary for doing nothing for six months, but I have to still work" John says and he sounds tired.

 

"You could always retire" Stiles says casually pouring another cup of coffee for himself.

 

"Oh yeah and live of the fat of the land?" He says making Stiles laugh, quoting of mice and men always makes him laugh.

 

"Well my shifts are usually all over the place and I am paying for a really expensive apartment that I barley use" Stiles says.

 

"Oh please I have seen your pay slips and that's without any special or celebrity clients you don't even notice the payments being taken" His father tells him and its the truth.

 

"Yeah I know but what I'm trying to say is I could move back home pay off the mortgage, and you could retire" Stiles smiles.

 

"You want to move back home?" The sheriff asks.

 

"Might as well, you won't even see me once I'm back at work" Stiles shrugs.

 

"But is it something you want?" The Sheriff asks.

 

"Yeah I never see you, I miss you" Stiles says smiling.

 

"If you want to move back you can, but I don't think I'm retiring just yet" John smiles and Stiles beams.

 

"Cool me lease is paid till the end of the month so I will move in next month" Stiles smiles.

 

"Great" John beams but Stiles can read his mind and he is ecstatic at the thought of Stiles coming home.

 

"Now for the real question" Stiles smiles.

 

"Which is?" John asks skeptically.

 

"Will you take time off work to come on holiday with me?" Stiles beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you please check out my new work, It would mean a lot if you kudos commented and subscribed.
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874/chapters/4193445


	8. Trouble Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I can tell you I will start posting longer chapters I am just trying to plan out where this is going so sorry about all the short chapters.

 

A few days after Stiles gets a new car it was just a [convertible](http://images.thecarconnection.com/lrg/2014-chevrolet-corvette-stingray-premiere-edition-convertible_100448242_l.jpg) for the summer, nothing to flashy or expensive.

 

 

Okay maybe it was a little expensive and flashy anything to make Scott jealous.

 

 

Luckily his father could get a week off work, in two weeks Stiles had booked a trip to Venice and hired a villa for the week.

 

 

He even paid to take Isaac and Erica with them, with them also being on paid leave because they work for Stiles, without Stiles being in work their is no need for them to be in work too.

 

 

It was Stiles way of saying thanks for all the hard work.

 

 

He was planning on telling them at the pack meeting tonight.

 

 

Of course as soon as he tells them Jackson interrupts.

 

 

"Wow look Stilinski's, buying himself friends"Jackson says bitterly.

 

 

Stiles just glares and honestly its natural that he hurts Jackson after all he learned this trick for defense of his mother.

 

 

He concentrates on Jackson and fills his mind with Screams so loud, the blond former Jock clutches at his head screaming in pain.

 

 

"I can make you explode from the inside out Whittemore, I am getting really fucking sick of your comments, so here is the deal the next snide ass comment that comes out of your mouth, I'm going to toss you so far up as an experiment I wanna see if werewolf healing can heal you when your head is caved in" Stiles shouts he removes his mind scream but pushes him back telekinetically till he stumbles falling on the ground.

 

 

"What was that?" Allison asks worried for him.

 

 

"That was one percent of my anger trust me you don't wanna see me at one hundred" Stiles sighs and sits on Scott's couch.

 

 

"That was fucking hot" Lydia and Erica say at the same time making everyone laugh.

 

 

The laugh is cut off when Boyd comes stumbling in bloody and bruised he passes out before anyone can ask him what happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I would really love if you all checked out my[ new fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874/chapters/4193445)Hey Douchbag It's a Teen Wolf/Arrow/The Flash crossover and I'm really proud


	9. Message

"What happened?" Erica growls running to her slowly healing boyfriend.

 

"Some Woman said her name was Kate she told me to pass on a message to Derek Hale" Boyd tells them gasping when Stiles starts to tend to his wounds.

 

"Kate?" Allison gasps.

 

Every eye focuses on her.

 

Allison gets out her phone and pulls up a photo she shows it to Boyd and he gasps out 'That's her'

 

"That's the bitch that tried to kill Derek a few days ago" Stiles says.

 

"That's my Dad's sister Kate she just came into town she's staying with him" Allison tells them.

 

Stiles finishes up healing Boyd helping the muscular man to his feet.

 

"What was the message?" Stiles asks.

 

"She said tell him, that he is dead and so is every other supernatural creature in this town" Boyd repeats and Stiles is out of the house faster than you can say Stop.

 

His car breaks all the speed limits and he probably has been caught on a few speed cameras but he manages to pull up to the Hale house twenty minutes later.

 

He arrives and their isn't anything left.

 

The house is burned to the ground but all the Hale's are alive and well outside all distraught over their home. 

 

Stiles can't help the anger at Derek so he punches the man.

 

"What the Hell!?" Derek shouts.

 

"This was your fault, she followed you here and now she's after everyone" Stiles shouts shoving Derek with his mind so he falls to the ground.

 

"Stiles honey what are you talking about?" Talia asks grabbing his arm and comforting him even though her home is in ashes.

 

"Your son was fucking Kate Argent a hunter, and now she's after every supernatural in Beacon Hills" Stiles says calmer because he's speaking to Talia.

 

"Wait she's a hunter?" Derek asks shocked.

 

"Yes you dumb ass" Stiles screeches so loud Talia covers her ears.

 

"Shit" Is all Derek says.


	10. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long I have been Ill and I just started college so it's been hectic.

Stiles and Derek were in his car the tires screeched loudly as Stiles floors it to the Argent house hold.

The other Hales stayed behind whilst the police looked around the remains of their home.

“I swear to god Derek if anyone gets hurt because of you I will hurt you” Stiles says when they come to a stop at the lights.

 

“I had no idea she was a hunter Stiles I swear down on my mom’s life” Derek says and he looks distraught.

 

“I can read your mind so I know your telling the truth” Stiles huffs pressing the gas when the light turns green.

 

“So you really can read minds too?” Derek asks turning red.

 

“Yes” Is all Stiles barks out.

 

“Have you ever read my mind before?” Derek asks he looks embarrassed.

 

“Which time? The time where you wanted to kill me? Or the time when you wanted to rip my clothes off and give me the mating bite?”Stiles says through a smirk.

Derek chokes on thin air, his cheeks turn from a light pink to a deep blood red.

 

It’s cute.

 

No Stiles stay focused he put everyone in danger.

 

The rest of the way to the Argent household is sat in silence.

 

The police and ambulances outside is not expected.

 

Allison is screaming in Scott’s arms and theirs a dead body being wheeled out of the house the only question is who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys all go and sign up for my collection you can give prompts and also post some works Its a big crossover collection  
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	11. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted this last chapter in a while but I got blocked for a moth from this site any way the end is now for this fic I just got a blocked feeling and couldn't go any further

It was Kate.

 

Chris shot her.

 

She came after him, she turned into some blue thing with green eyes and he reacted on instinct.

The sheriff helped cover the murder up, it was self defence to anyone not in the loop.

 

Chris was bitten but he wouldn’t be turning because well Kate wasn’t an Alpha.

Chris was lucky to be alive because the slash Kate delivered to his side should have been fatal.

The reason why Allison was screaming was for her father.

 

“Is it really over?” Derek asks.

“Yeah it is” Stiles whispers he’s driving Derek back to the Hales burned out shell of a home.

“I’m so sorry Stiles I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Derek says his gaze locked on Stiles face.

 

“I know you didn’t I can read your mind” Stiles tells the older hunk.

 

“So about that mating bite thought that I have had a couple of times is their any chance you could just forget that?” Derek asks and inside his mind his wolf is screaming he doesn’t want to forget.

 

Stiles gives a small smile at the fact that he can tell Derek’s thoughts from the wolf’s thoughts.

“Maybe I don’t want to forget” Stiles smiles.

“What? Really?” Derek asks surprise clear on his face.

“Yeah maybe I’m waiting for you to show me that your not a total douchbag” Stiles smiles when Derek laughs.

 

The laugh is light and fun and its about time Stiles had some fun for once.

 

“Well maybe I better get started then because from what I hear your a workaholic that doesn’t know how to stop working” Derek smiles and his cute bunny teeth make an appearance.

 

“Maybe I just haven’t had any better offers to take me away from work” Stiles smiles.

 

“You know Laura’s a psychologist and she would say that you spend some much time fixing hearts because you need someone to fix yours” Derek smiles.

 

“It’s a good thing I never liked psychologist’s then isn’t it” Stiles laughs pulling into the Hale clearing.

There are all three emergency services at the scene even though all the Hales are werewolves and don’t need help their still being looked over by paramedics.

“Make me a promise Stiles?” Derek asks hand hesitating on the door handle.

“Depends on what it is” Stiles smiles he’s stopping himself from reading Derek’s mind even though he really wants to read it. But it somehow feels wrong to read it at this moment in time.

 

“Even if it doesn’t work out with us never give up on happiness my mother always tells me work to live not live to work, because if you live to work you may just find your self old and alone and nobody deserves to be alone” Derek smiles.

 

“You better make sure it works out with us then” Stiles smiles getting out the car.

 

For once in his life he’s happy he hasn’t got work for half a year because for once he can see himself being happy.

And from the looks of things this seems to be a real kind of happy and not the fake happiness he had with Malia.

 

Maybe finally he can be happy.


End file.
